As fiber deployments continue, more and more interest is being generated in placing the optical network terminals (ONT) inside the living areas of dwellings (e.g., in proximity to televisions and computers). This is especially true today in multifamily dwelling units (MDU) applications.
Because of the location and other constraints, pre-terminated assemblies are often threaded and routed through small holes in walls of the dwellings, through small openings in cabinetry, and through small ducts. These applications demands that the pre-terminated parts pass through a narrow, tortuous path before being mated to traditional connectors in the ONT equipment. However, such mating performed in the field can result in poorly functioning optical connectors.
Improvements are desired.